The New Wolf
by Marie Ray
Summary: <html><head></head>The Quilete wolves are surprised when Tam, a wolf with seemingly no Quilete heritage joins their pack. Will that be their only surprise?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**The New Wolf**

_ **Author's Note**_

_I really enjoyed reading from Jacob Black's perspective, so I decided to write from other wolves' points of view._

_PMs and reviews are welcome, tell me what you think!_

_I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. _

_I do own Tam, and any other made-up characters and this plot._

_-Marie Ray_

Chapter One, A new friend

**Tam's Point of View**

I run through the forest; my wolf-paws rake the damp earth and my heart pounds hard. Wind whips through my thick fur.

I lift my nose to the wind and inhale deeply. I smell earth, pine, and summer rain.

I smell something else too, hot dogs.

I follow my nose, curious. There are no hot dogs in the forest. I stop at the treeline.

Sevral Indian boys are lounging around a roaring fire. They're very relaxed, open, like there are no secrets between them.

I wish I could belong like they seem too.

Not only are there hot dogs, there is soda, mashmallows and chips.

I turn away, and slink back into the woods.

The boys wouldn't welcome a wolf crashing their cookout.

**Seth's Point of View**

I look over at the woods, a white wolf is watching us. It has intellingent eyes. The wolf walks back into the woods.

I feel an urge to follow it. I snatch a hot dog and run into the woods.

I pull off my shorts in one practiced movement, and tie them with a cord around my ankle.

I explode into my wolf-form, gaining a hundred pounds of wolf fur and toned muscle.

I smell the ground, I catch an unfamiliar scent.

I follow it, hot dog clamped firmly between my jaws. I run, going faster and faster until the surrounding trees and shrubs are a green blur.

I stop; the white wolf I was following is standing in a clearing.

I could hear her mind. A startled yelp slid through my pointy teeth.

"Whoa," she wasn't Quilete, and we couldn't hear normal wolves, they weren't like us.

"Why are you following me!" She thought, her thoughts stinging like blows.

I floundered mentally for a few moments; then replied.

"You looked hungry, so I brought you a hot dog." I dropped the hot dog on the ground.

"Thanks," she thought, stepping forward and scarfing it in one chomp. "I love hotdogs," she added.

I noticed that she was smaller than Collin and Brady, who were both thirteen.

"I'd better go find something else to eat," she thought, turning to go.

"Hey, wait," I thought. "I don't even know your name."

"Tam," she replied, amused now. Her wolfy lips curled into a small smile.

"Come back with me," I said instinctively.

"We're all wolves, and there's lots to eat."

Tam though about that for a moment.

"Ok," Tam decided. "Lead the way."

I turned and ran; Tam's paws touched the ground rhythmically as she followed.

When we got to the cookout she deliberately turned her nose away so I could phase.

I closed my eyes, and willed myself to become human. I pulled on my shorts andd stepped into the clearing.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked over.

"Woah, you left," Paul, looked surprised.

I geussed that he hadn't even noticed that I was gone.

"I met someone while I was running wolf. Guys, this is Tam."

Tam stepped out of the woods, she was human now.

She had white blond hair the color of her wolf-fur. Eyes the color of clear water peered out at us; she danced gracefully over on bare feet, showing long tanned legs and jean cutoffs.

"Hi" Tam said.

The guys gaped openly.

Tam blushed, and looked down. She was drawing pictures in the sand with her foot.

I sighed, "way to make a girl welcome, guys. I hope you know that staring at Tam like idiots isn't a very good way to make a first impression."

Tam giggled.

"you know, I didn't catch you name." she said, looking up at me.

"My name's Seth," I replied.

Tam smiled, white teeth glowing against her rosey lips and tanned skin.

"Well then, Seth, I'm glad that I met you."

I looked up; I felt like I was swimming in the clear depths of her blue eyes. "I'm glad too." I said.

"So... can I have something to eat?" She asked.

Eyeryone laughed at that.


	2. Long time, sorry

**Hi, if you're reading this, please know that I'm currently working on chapter 2 for The New Wolf.**

**Sorry for the long no updates time, and getting review makes me write faster 'cause I know people are actually reading this.**

**-Marie Ray :)**


	3. Chapter 2

The New Wolf

Author's Note

Thanks for all the story alerts you all have put up; it's nice to know that I'm not just jabbering to myself! ;)

Also, thanks perta ppsilvia for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.

I do own Tam, and any other made-up characters and this plot.

-Marie Ray

Chapter Two,

Leah's POV

As I lay in bed that night my thoughts were in a snarl. It would be nice to have another girl around, even if said girl was thirteen. I was glad Sam had decided not to come to our little soiree; when he dumped me he left a hole in my heart that still hasn't healed.

Another thing kept popping into my mind, Tam din't look Quilete, not by a long shot; so how could Seth hear her mind? I turned it over, but after a while I fell asleep.

Tam's POV

Although Seth had invited me to sleep on the couch at his house I declined, preferring to sleep wolf outside. So I was now curled up in a pile of leaves in the forest, nose to the wind. It had been nice to have human food for once, heaven knew I was pretty tired of falling asleep with a half digested deer in my gut; but I couldn't afford to be to picky.

I thought about my mom, how she'd bake cookies that I could smell all the way down the block as I came home from school. That had been before she got sick and died; and I had run away to keep out of foster care. A tear dripped down my Wolfy cheek. Those memories were still to painful to touch.

I sighed, propped my chin on my front legs, and closed my eyes.

The next morning when I pried my eyes open the air was fresh and the sun was out. I stood, shook myself of and lifted my nose to the wind. It was time to hunt. I smelled what I distinctly knew to be rabbit so I crept along in that direction.

Ahead of me, a twig snapped; a fat rabbit was obliviously nibbling a shrub in front of my nose. I flattened my ears back and leapt at him. I grabbed the rabbit by the throat and bit down hard, leaving him lifeless in my jaws.

I carried the rabbit to the clearing we were at yesterday, then dropped my kill and I phased back. After I rekindled the fire from the night before I set to work on the rabbit, first stringing him up in a tree, then skinning him with my hunting knife and cutting off his head and carving out the organs. I strung the rabbit on a spit, to be turned once in about half an hour, then scraped the hide completely clean and set it out to dry.

I threw the remains far away from camp and walked back to eat breakfast.

Seth's POV

I was running wolf through the forest when I smelled smoke in the wind. Guessing that Tam had build a fire heading in the direction it was coming from.

The source of the fire was the clearing we had a barbecue the night before. Tam was leaning against a a tree, eating a thick chunk of meat. Judging from the drying rabbit skin though, it was probably a rabbit.

I phased back and walked over to Tam, who was still eating. "Morning,"I called.

Tam smiled, " Morning Seth, you want some?" Tam gestured to a rabbit, roasting over a low fire.

My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten ."If you don't mind." I said, "I haven't had breakfast yet."

Tam pulled a knife out of its sheath, "do you want a leg or a steak?"

" A leg," I replied; as Tam cut deftly, then handed me the leg. She wiped the knife on the grass, then sheathed it.

I paused uncertainly, then took a bite. I was surprised to find that the rabbit was actually pretty good. The meat was white and lean, and had a slightly woodsy flavor.

Tam arched an eyebrow, "Well,what do you think?"

I smiled, and swallowed a bite."Pretty good, thanks." Tam nodded then walked over to the skin and stretched it, holding it in in place with some old nails, then coming back to sit across from me.

"What are you doing today?" Tam asked, trying to look like she couldn' d care less.

My lips twitched into a smile, " I was thinking I would introduce you to the council, that is, my mom, Quil Atera Senior, our Quil's grandpa, and Billy black, that's Jake's dad, you met him, right?

Tam nodded, "Jake is the tall boy who likes cars, right?"

I laughed, " that's Jake, though he's not a motor-head or anything."Other than that, though, I'm free."

Tam nodded thoughtfully then her blue eyes sparkled." Well, if you aren't busy, can I show you someplace?"

_To be continued!_


End file.
